parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters Entering And Leaving Their Places Between Segments Introductions in Fantasia (TheBeckster1000's Style)
Here is an introduction where characters enter and leave their places between segments in Fantasia (TheBeckster1000's Style). Cast *Coachman (from The Wizard of Oz) as Leopold Stokowski *Various People as The People Orchestra *Noah (from Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The Narrator (Deems Taylor) *Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny 2x4 (with Plank) (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as The Mushrooms *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Mickey Mouse *Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug, Spunky, and Boots as Pegasus and his Family *Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Ben Ali Gator *Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) as Hyacinth Hippo *Were-Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Chernabog Transcript The Nutcracker Suite Segment (Intro) *Noah: You know it's funny how wrong an artist can be about his work. Now the one composition is about Tchaikovsky's since he really did test it. Now it was his Nutcracker Suite segment, which is probably the most popular thing he ever wrote. Incidentally, you won't see any Nutcracker Suite on the screen. There's nothing left for him, but the title. As you can see, it's a series of dances taken out of a full length ballet, and is called The Nutcracker, that he once composed for the St Petersburg Opera House. It wasn't much of a success and nobody performs it nowadays, but I'm pretty you'll recognize the music of the suite when you hear it. Okay, guys, it's your turn. *Kevin: Now where were we? Oh yeah. Now I remember. *Rolf: We're going to do the Nutcracker Suite Chinese dance. *Jimmy: Oh boy! We're on next, Sarah. I can't wait to perform. *Sarah: Yes, Jimmy. This is going to be fun. *Nazz: This one's going to be great fun when we go to it. *Jonny: Yeah. It's so fun, guys. Well, Plank, we're going to be the dancing mushrooms in The Nutcracker Suite. *(Sarah, Nazz, Jonny 2x4, Rolf, Kevin, and Jimmy walk onward to the Nutcracker suite to perform) (Outro) *(Sarah, Nazz, Jonny 2x4, Rolf, Kevin, and Jimmy arrive and meet Noah) *Noah: Bravo, guys, bravo. That was the best performance you did in the Chinese dance segment of The Nutcracker Suite. *Jimmy: It's our pleasure, Noah. *Sarah: Yeah. We were great mushroom dancers in our bathing suits. *Nazz: Yeah. It was the greatest second dance we did. Thanks to my noseplug holding my nose so that I wouldn't drown. *Rolf: Thank you, Noah. *Noah: Oh, you're welcome. *Kevin: No problem. We always perform well in our swimsuits. *Jonny: And it's a good thing I put you a swim bag to keep you dry while I had a rubber ring around my head since we had a great party. *Noah: Any time, guys. You may go now. *All: Okay. *(Sarah, Nazz, Jonny 2x4, Rolf, Kevin, and Jimmy leave) Casey Jones's Apprentice Is Thomas Segment (Intro) *Noah: Now we will hear a piece of music, that tells a very definite story. It's inspired by an old story, which is one going back for almost 2000 years, and is one about a brave engineer sorcerer, who had a tank engine apprentice. He was a smart blue train and very anxious to learn the business. As a matter of fact, he was a little bit too bright. That's because he started practicing some of his master's best magic tricks before learning how to control them. This also contains narrations and voices in it. *Casey Jones: Thomas, you're up next. *Thomas: Oh! I'm up next. *(Thomas steams along to the next segment) *Noah: Now a sorcerer is one, who can do great things of magic, while an apprentice is a helper, such as one, who is learning the trade. It starts that one day for instance, when his master told him to carry water and fill a cauldron up, he had a brilliant idea by bringing a dog alive to carry the water for him. At first, this worked very well. Unfortunately, having forgotten the magic formula to make the dog stop carrying the water, that's when he found that he started something which he couldn't finish. And that's how our story begins. (Outro) *(Thomas enters and pants next to the Coachman) *Thomas: Hey, Mr. Coachman. Mr. Coachman. *The Coachman: Hmm? Who's there? *(Thomas whistles) *The Coachman: Oh! Hi Thomas. *Thomas: (chuckles) My congratulations, Sir. *The Coachman: (laughs) Congratulations to you, Thomas. *Thomas: Gee, thanks. (laughs) Well, so long. I'll be seeing you. *The Coachman: Goodbye. *(Thomas arrives and meets Noah) *Noah: Good work, Thomas. You've done well in that segment. *Thomas: Oh, it's my pleasure, Sir. My pleasure. *Noah: You may go know. *Thomas: Alright, Noah. *(Thomas leaves) The Pastoral Symphony (Intro) *The symphony that Beethoven called the Pastoral, his sixth, is one of the few pieces of music he ever wrote that tells something like a definite story. He was a great nature lover, and in this symphony, he paints a musical picture of a day in the country. Now, of course, the country that Beethoven described was the countryside with which he was familiar. But his music covers a much wider field than that, and so Walt Disney has given the Pastoral Symphony a mythological setting. You're up next, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Baby Bug, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Boots, and Spunky. *Courage: Oh, I really wish to do this segment by learning to fly, when my name's TheBeckster1000. And it's not. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, come on, Courage. It's going to be fun. Besides, we're a perfect couple, and some kids are behind us. *Baby Bug: Yeah. We can fly. *Li'l Bee: I hope we don't get blown by the strong winds. *Gnatty: Besides, I don't think I'll like this segment. If we get blown away, we'll never be in this film anymore. *Spunky: Now don't start that again. We'll be hiding in a safe place by hiding in the nest from the stormy weather. *Boots: Yeah. I hope so. *Noah: That's the stuff. *(Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Baby Bug, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Boots, and Spunky walk onward) *Noah: So the setting is of Mount Olympus, the abode of the gods. And here, first of all, we meet a group of fabulous creatures of the field and forest, unicorns, fauns, Pegasus, the flying horse, and his entire family, the centaurs, those strange creatures that are half-man and half-horse. And their girlfriends, the centaurettes. Later on, we meet our old friend, Harold McBride, the god of wine, presiding over a bacchanal. The party is interrupted by a storm, and now, we see Swiper the Fox forging thunderbolts and handing them over to the king of all the gods, Lord Rothbart, who plays darts with them. As the storm clears, we see Sophie, the goddess of the rainbow. And The BFG, driving his sun chariot across the sky. And then Homer Simpson, the god of sleep, covers everything with his cloak of night, as Marge, using the new moon as a bow, shoots an arrow of fire that spangles the sky with stars. (Outro) *(Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Baby Bug, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Boots, and Spunky arrive and meet Noah) *Noah: Bravo, guys. You were sensational. *Courage: We sure were, Noah. We sure were. *Twilight Sparkle: Best performance to do in The Pastoral Symphony. *Baby Bug: You're lucky we didn't get blown by the strong wind. *Li'l Bee: If it hadn't been for Twilight, we would have been out of the film. *Gnatty: And then we would have to do it over again. *Boots: Since that that would never do. *Noah: Don't worry. It's all under control. *(Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Baby Bug, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Boots, and Spunky leave) Dance of the Hours (Intro) *Noah: Now we're going to do one of the most famous and popular ballets ever written, The Dance of the Hours from Ponchielli's opera La Gioconda. It's a pageant of the hours of the day. *Danny: That means I'm not on until night time. Because we're on next. *Sawyer: And I'm not on until evening. *(Danny and Sawyer walk along together) *Noah: Good work. Now as you may know, we see first a group of dancers in costumes to suggest the delicate light of dawn. Then a second group enters dressed to represent the brilliant light of noon day. As these withdraw, a third group enters in costumes that suggest the delicate tones of early evening. Then a last group, all in black, the somber hours of the night. Suddenly, the orchestra bursts into a brilliant finale in which the hours of darkness are overcome by the hours of light. (Outro) *(Danny and Sawyer arrive and meet Noah) *Danny: That was the best we ever did, Sawyer. *Sawyer: And the best hours of the day performance we could do, Sawyer. *Noah: Okay. You may go now. *Both: Yes, Noah. *(Danny and Sawyer leave) Night On Bald Mountain (Intro) *Noah: The last number on our Fantasia program is a combination of two pieces of music so utterly different in construction and mood that they set each other off perfectly. The first is A Night On Bald Mountain, by one of Russia's greatest composers, Modest Mussorgsky. The second is Franz Schubert's world-famous Ave Maria. Musically and dramatically, we have here a picture of the struggle between the profane and the sacred. *(The Were Rabbit gasps and sniffs something and hurries off into the distance) *Noah: Bald Mountain, according to tradition, is the gathering place of Satan and his followers. Here on Walpurgnisnacht, which is the equivalent of our own Halloween, the creatures of evil gather to worship their master. Under his spell, they dance furiously until the coming of dawn and the sounds of church bells send the infernal army slinking back into their abodes of darkness. And then we hear the Ave Maria, with its message of the triumph of hope and life over the powers of despair and death. (Outro) *(The Were Rabbit arrives and meets Noah) *Noah: Congratulations, Were Rabbit. That was the best performance you did with you fellow members. *(The Were Rabbit thumps his feet on the ground and leaves) Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Fantasia Movies Spoofs